


Please!

by Thranduils_Slave



Category: Loki/OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Slave/pseuds/Thranduils_Slave





	Please!

It was Halloween and there was a big party that Christina and her lover Loki were invited to. Christina didn’t go but Loki did promising to be home soon, but Christina had a plan. Once Loki left Christina ran up to their room and went to the closet and searched for the box that contained her costumes. 

Christina smirked when she found what she was looking for…a school girl outfit, with a white shirt that stopped half way up her abdomen and a short plaid skirt. Christina took out the outfit and changed into it, she decided not to wear any underwear as another surprise for Loki; she grabbed a pair of white stockings and black heeled shoes and put them on as well. Going to the bathroom she put her hair in pigtails and put on light red lipstick; she then went into the kitchen and searched in their candy jar for a lollipop, she found a round red one. Perfect, she thought to herself.

Since Loki just left she would have to wait a while so she picked out a movie and sat in a leather chair waiting for Loki to come home.

A few hours later, Christina heard the car door shut she quickly unwrapped the lollipop and put it in her mouth; she turned the chair to the door and sat on the arm of it waiting for the door to open.

Loki opened the door; he was looking at the ground as he wiped his feet on the carpet then turned and closed the door. “Darling I’m ho-“ Loki stopped in his tracks when he saw Christina. She pulled the lollipop from her mouth with a pop and smiled, “I’m so glad you’re home…Sir.” She said, her voice was slightly higher mocking that of a little girl.

“W-what is this?” he stuttered. Christina stuck out her finger and made a ‘come hither’ gesture, Loki gulped before slowly making his way to her. “I’m afraid I have been naughty Sir.” She said her voice still high. “And how naughty have you been?” he asked standing in front of her. Loki was wearing a black tuxedo portraying a doctor from the earlier years; Christina took a hold of his tie and loosened it. “I’ve been wet all evening…” she said taking his hand and bringing it under her skirt to her cleanly shaven cunt.   
Loki hissed when he felt her wet folds, “Can you help me Sir?” she asked putting the lollipop back in her mouth. “I’m sure I can think of a few ways to help you naughty girl.” He said smirking.

Giving him a tug she turned them around to where he was standing in front of the chair then pushed him down on it; Loki spread his legs wide. “Put that lovely mouth of yours to better use.” He said taking the lollipop from her and putting it in his mouth.

Christina knelt between his legs and let her hands slowly make a trail up his thighs to his crotch wear a large bulge was. Biting her bottom lip she quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers letting his cock spring free; Christina moaned softly at the sight of it.

She looked up at Loki and smirked; he took the lollipop from his mouth and set it aside on a tissue then turned back to her. “Now be a good girl…suck.” He said deeply. “Yes Sir.” She said before grabbing his cock and engulfing the tip and sucking. Loki let out a groan and held onto her shoulders; she slowly bobbed her head taking more of him in each time. “Such a good girl.” He groaned, he took her pigtails in his hands and moved her faster…but Christina had something else in mind.

She took his hands from her hair and pulled away with a wet ‘pop’ before standing; she straddled him and hovered over his cock. “I want your cock in me Sir…please.” She said putting her hands on his shoulders. Loki smirked and pulled Christina down on his cock making her moan; her tone was still high pitched turning him on even more. 

Loki moved her hips back and forth hitting all the right spots inside her; Christina brought Loki’s hands to her chest and pressed them on her breasts. “You are a very naughty girl…no undergarment here either.” He said ripping open her shirt exposing her supple breasts, her nipples were pink and hard aching to be touched. Loki took her breasts in his hands and massaged them roughly making her gasp; he leaned forward and latched onto her right nipple and suckled roughly while rubbing his thumb over her left nipple. Christina cradled his head and closed her eyes.

Loki looked up at her and smirked against her smooth skin before pulling away tugging her nipple as he did making her hiss; placing his hands on her hips he began to bounce her on his cock, Christina put her hand on his shoulders and helped him bounce her.

“Oh Sir, I love your thick cock in me…filling me up.” she whimpered as she bounced harder. “Ugh…keep talking like that and I’ll cum already.” He groaned. “Fill me Sir.” She said.  
Loki pulled her off of him making her whine; standing Loki spun her around and made her bend over the chair, her hands on the arm rests with her ass in the air. Wasting no time he he lifted her skirt and thrust his cock back into her making her moan loudly; she pushed back against him as he started a brutal pace, shoving his cock in her all the way to the hilt hitting her sweet spot every thrust.

“You like my cock in your tight cunt…don’t you?” he asked groaning keeping up the hard pace. “Y-yes Sir…so much.” She whimpered. “Such a naughty girl.” He grunted. Loki put his right hand on her shoulder while keeping his left tightly on her hip and pulled her back hard; the wet sound of him thrusting into her along with her whimpers filled the room.  
“P-Please Sir…” she whimpered looking back at him. “Please what?” he asked keeping up his pace. “P-Please make me cum…please…I want to cum around your cock.” She begged pushing back against him harder taking him in deeper. “How bad do you want it?” he groaned. “So bad…please…please make me cum!” she begged louder. “Cum for me…cum hard on my cock.” He demanded through gritted teeth.

“Oh Sir…ahhh!!” she whimpered loudly as she clenched around his cock as she came; Loki pushed deeply into her and spilled his burning seed. He thrust slowly letting her tight cunt milk him of every drop of his seed, she whimpered softly as Loki panted heavily behind her.  
“Haa…” she whimpered softly as he pulled out of her. Loki sat on the couch and tucked himself back in; Christina slowly walked on her shaky legs to him and straddled his lap laying her head in the crook of his neck. “It seems the trickster took the treat.” She said softly making Loki smile as he closed his eyes.


End file.
